Poisoned Kiss
by Marie-xx
Summary: Kiera has grown up to be a criminal, the abuse of her family led her to believe she was damaged goods, but after crossing paths with the Petrelli's, Kiera realises maybe there is more to life than she thought and that maybe she too, can save the world.
1. Chapter 1

"I honestly don't think this is a good idea" Kiera thinks aloud to the group.

"Don't be such a pussy, we've done this thousands of times" Lauren says with an uncomfortable ease, making Kiera shudder slightly.

"I know but this family is…" Kiera stammers but suddenly is interrupted.

"Come on sis, this family is minted!" Mitch laughs wrapping his arm around Kiera tightly. The gesture is light but Kiera can feel the threat behind it.

"Grab a hold of my hand" Lauren offers her palm, Mitch happily takes it and Kiera reluctantly holds her wrist.

Able to manipulate solid objects, Lauren walks through walls and other objects as if she were welcomed into the house through a knock of the door.

In awe at the size of the house, Lauren begins to giggle and Mitch looks at his watch.

"The longer we are in here the more likely we are to be caught, so let's go pretty girls."

Kiera swallows the lump in her throat, looks around the study and tries to calm the voices in her head telling her to run.

"Grab some stuff Kiera! Hurry the fuck up!" Mitch growls angrily.

Nodding fearfully, Kiera walks toward a cabinet, staring at the bottles of liquor sitting behind the glass. They probably cost more than Kiera could even afford, but before she reaches to grab a bottle, a picture frame catches her eye, and gingerly she lifts it up. Her dark brown, almost black, eyes stare at the two figures standing in the picture. Two handsome brothers wearing formal tuxes. A sudden tinge of guilt rushes through Kiera as she lowers the picture and begins to ransack the Petrelli's house.

**Hey guys, I'm having another writing spurt so please read and review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The guys hover in the study, looking high and low and stealing any item that prices above $20. I find myself wandering out of the room they are desperately searching in and I walk into the hall way, grand stairs tower around me and I try to figure out how these people managed to have such a wonderful life. Envy spikes right through my core.

How could the Pretelli's have such a warm household whilst I'm stuck with a murderous brother whose intent is to destroy anything in its path; including me. He's becoming more and more like Father every minute. I find myself creeping up the stairs as I continue to hear the whispering voices of both Mitch and Lauren. This house has photographs of the family everywhere. Nathan Petrelli is in a numerous of photos dotted all around the wall; I notice his face from the television. He looks like the perfect man. As I tread further and further up finally reaching the hall way I sigh, pretending this were my house. I pretend that I brought all the items and furniture, that I am as important as Nathan Petrelli… that I am more than my Father and Brother deem me.

I push open a door to find a bathroom; which is clearly bigger than my entire flat. The white tiles glimmer around me and the scent of recently lit candles linger in the air. My eyes stare at my reflection and I fight the urge to flinch. Father always said you can tell a monster by looking into their eyes, and then he'd push my face close up to reflection and tell me to look at the monster he had created; this was before he'd smash my face in the glass. A little slit is still noticeable on my forehead, but I try to cover that with my messy blond hair which I always tied in an even messier bun. I inhale deeply closing my eyes tight, trying to resist the temptation to smack my face in the mirror just for being … me. As I reopen my eyes I look in the reflection and behind me I see Nathan Petrelli standing there, his eyes looking directly at a monster.

**Hello readers! I hope you all enjoy this new fanfic and I hope, with all my heart, you find the courage to review because I promise I don't bite!  
Tell me what you think! **


End file.
